Mao Mao (Sonic Wings)
Mao Mao is one of the playable protagonists in Video System.co's Sonic Wings series a.k.a Aero Fighters (outside of Japan) a horizontal shoot 'em up game. She is a fighter pilot that works for Project Blue and a pop star singer, appeared in every Sonic Wings games and she was the only female character in original Sonic Wings. Her favourite food is possibly Baguette because in one of her endings, she purchased a Baguette while vacationing at Paris. Her aircrafts: *F-15J (Used in first 2 Aero Fighters games and got destroyed during Sonic Wings 3 prologue then restored in Aero Fighters Assault) *Aichi M6A Seiran WWII Plane (Used in Aero Fighters 3 and Sonic Wings Special) *F-15DJ Eagle (Her latest airplane that she aquired since the events of Sonic Wings Special/Aero Fighters Special) Japanese name: 真尾 まお Biography Generally she is a happy girl, sweet, pop star singer, cheerful and sometimes she is a bit lazy and starts to fall asleep. She has an ability to freeze enemies for a couple of seconds while flying in her F-15DJ or Aichi M6A1 Seiran. Appearances She wears several other outfit in every Sonic Wings games. She has dark brown hair or black hair and large brown eyes and a beauty mark under her left eye. She doesn't have any make ups. Her hair is always pulled back in a pony tail and wearing a strand over her soulder while wearing pilot uniform. In Aero Fighters 1 (Arcade/SNES), she is the only playable female pilot and she wears her full pilot uniform with black high heel shoes, hat, sash and gloves. Single player mode: her story is set in her dreams about the whole adventure about her in an auto pilot F-15J that never stop flying and keeps on complaining. In 2 player mode: Mao Mao is in a movie and being paired with a man named Hien (pilots the F-16) that she has a bit crush on. However Hien complains that his partner Mao Mao keeps on whinning by calling her a baby during the mission. In Aero Fighters 2 (Arcade/Neo Geo), she swapped her Pilot outfit into her fancy dress but she returned to battle after interuppting her concert. After the battle she returns to concert, however her manager scolds her for being late for the concert; even though none of her fans that they knew her secret identity as a fighter pilot. She can be paired with any other Sonic Wings 2 characters including Keaton, Bobby, Hien and her best friends: Ellen & Cindy. In Aero Fighters 3 (Arcade/Neo Geo), she wears traditional Japanese clothing because perior to the events she was shooting a movie until being interuppted by bad guys. She is paired with her crush Hien that pilots the Mitsubishi Zero WWII Plane. Sonic Wings Special (Sega Saturn/Playstation), she accidently endded up in a battle while posing photographs in her airplane, She has 2 different outfits: #This outfit combines is similar to her pilot outfit from Sonic Wings 1 but this time she combines with pilot uniform top with flounce dancing skirt, red high heel shoes, white gloves, pilot hat and sash says "一日司令官" means "one day, the commander" if you select the F-15DJ. #The second outfit is the same as Sonic Wings 3 if you select Seiran The WWII Plane. She is paired with her crush Hien again. In Sonic Wings Assault a.k.a Aero Fighters Assault, she is a hidden playable character can be unlocked easily by hitting C left, C down, C right, C up, C left, C right, C down. On the N64 C pad at the title screen. Appearances in games Mao SW1.jpg|Her appearance in Sonic Wings 1. Mao Sonic Wings 2.jpg|Her appearance in Sonic Wings 2. Mao SW3.jpg|Her appearance in Sonic Wings 3. Mao scared.jpg|Her appearance in Sonic Wings Special with 2 different outfits. Artworks Sw1art-maomao.gif|Sonic Wings 1 Artwork Swcd02.jpg|Mao Mao as the cover for Sonic Wings 1 Soundtrack album Sw1maomaosnes.jpg|Her artwork in Sonic Wings 1 SNES manual SW2 album.jpg|Mao Mao and the rest of other characters in Sonic Wings 2 soundtrack album Sw3-front n sticker.jpg|Sonic Wings 3 soundtrack album Sw3maomaoartwork.jpg|Her artwork in Sonic Wings 3 strategy guide. Sw3group.jpg|The cast of Sonic Wings 3 characters that includes Mao Mao. Mao Mao sw3 gamest.jpg|Portrait of her in Japanese Gamest Magazine SWS Poster.jpg|Her artwork for Sonic Wings Special Poster 55000201.jpg Swscover.jpg Maomaocard2.jpg|Shinseisha trading card Category:Military Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Singing Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Life Saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Females Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:1990's Debuts Category:Japanese Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Heroes who wear Hats Category:Main Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Protagonist heroes Category:Pilots Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroines Gallery Category:Good Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Asian Heroes Category:Japanese Category:Friendly Heroes